


【授翻】What Love Looks Like

by MaskWho



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskWho/pseuds/MaskWho
Summary: 拉夫意外目睹了擎天柱和救护车的亲密接触。
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Kudos: 8





	【授翻】What Love Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Love Looks Like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905960) by [GalaxyGazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGazing/pseuds/GalaxyGazing). 



在他五年级的老师给他上性教育必修课的那天，拉夫意识到自己在情感上的加速成熟。尽管他的同学们的反应被分为厌恶、难堪和尴尬地搞笑三大类，拉夫发现自己对此感到特别自在。

也许正是他头脑中逻辑的那一面，也是将来会满足他对代码的热爱的那一面，告诉他这样的事情并非不自然。与多个兄弟姐妹一起长大意味着性在某种程度上起到了重要作用，这并不是什么神秘的事情，不如说它翔实地回答了他的家庭是如何形成的问题。

五年级时，课堂上讲授的内容自然仅限于微观知识。直到他们长大后，他们才会把这些知识点连接起来，比如知道配子是如何形成的。12岁半的时候，拉夫在这方面还远算不上专家，但他知道基本的概念。

所有汽车人都回到他们自己的充电室过夜了。这是拉夫在宵禁后第一次来基地。当他的家人在周末外出度假时（拉夫拒绝了这次旅行，因为他想和大黄蜂一起出去玩），他被允许在汽车人的看护下过夜。

大黄蜂曾请求让他在拉夫家的私家车道上度过这两晚，这样就可以使拉夫在自己的床上安心入睡。但拉夫坚持认为他可以在基地过夜，这样大黄蜂就不用和他的团队分开了。考虑到领袖的团队需要随时准备就绪，这是一个更明智的决定。

拉夫把他的床垫、枕头和被子都放在了大黄蜂的充电室旁边。在仓库里舒适地入睡比他想象的要容易得多，他发现自己疲惫不堪，很快就陷入了沉静的睡眠之中。

直到一阵轻微的声响把他吵醒，他疲倦地揉了揉眼睛，然后把他的厚框眼镜戴回到鼻子上。这是一种安静的声音，从某个房间里非常轻柔地传出来。拉夫不得不竭尽全力去倾听，有一段时间一切都很安静，他几乎快要相信这是他自己想象出来的，然后他又听到了一次。

有那么一会儿，他想叫醒大黄蜂，但随后他又改变了主意。毕竟，这只是他在基地的第一个晚上；他还不知道什么声音是正常的。巨大的储藏室里回荡着声音，也许是某些设备恰好挪动了，又或者是一根管道在吱吱作响。

拉夫勇敢地离开了他临时搭建的床，沿着长长的走廊追寻着声音的源头。当他偷偷接近它的时候，这个声音又响了两次，一次是他走到走廊一半的时候，另一次是当他就在发出声音的房间前面的时候。

那扇巨大的百叶门对任何汽车人来说都关得足够紧。然而，对于人类来说，薄片之间的空隙足足有三英寸。拉夫试探性地往里瞥了一眼，然后屏住了呼吸。

擎天柱小心翼翼地用手肘和膝盖平衡着自己的重量。救护车躺在他的身下，双腿分开放在这个较大的TF的臀部两侧，他的双手正托着擎天柱的面甲，把他们的前额压在一起。他们轻轻地、重复地摇晃着，拉夫立刻明白了他看到的是什么。

拉夫的第一反应是把目光移开。这总是被描述为一种私密的事情，打扰别人是不对的。尽管如此，他现在还没有被人注意到。而擎天柱看向救护车的目光，即使在医生有时会关上他的光学镜时，也十分令人......着迷。

这个场景给年轻人的印象是，他并不是在目睹什么淫荡的事情——学校里的孩子们常会开那方面的下流玩笑。但这完全是另一回事。这是细腻的、珍贵的、充满爱意的。当救护车解释说他和擎天柱的友谊源远流长的时候，这其中包含了一整章未说出口的亲密关系。

救护车的脚在突然的震动中滑到水泥地上，发出的声响让他惊醒过来。这种情况发生地并不频繁，但是偶尔那个较大的TF会改变自己臀部晃动的角度，然后救护车就会拱起来，拉夫可以清楚听到医生发出的喘息声。

当这种情况再次发生时，擎天柱向他的同伴俯下身，然后救护车把他们的嘴合在一起。他们的亲吻声清晰可闻，擎天柱缓慢而稳定的步伐从未动摇。当然，拉夫的年龄不算小了，他已经知道并亲眼目睹过接吻的过程。另一个物种对接吻很熟悉，并同样用它来表达爱意，这让他觉得很有意思。

擎天柱倾斜臀部的方式使得救护车的脚在地面上刮擦，发出的声响大到足够让他意识到这点。医生从地上抬起他的双腿，把它们缠绕在擎天柱的下半身上。

“擎天柱。”救护车颤抖着说，他的声音平静而绝望。他打断了他们的吻，把头雕往后仰，让擎天柱沿着他的下巴和脖子上的缆线落下更多的吻。

“我的朋友，”擎天柱低沉地回应道，他的声音是如此的古老而深沉，以至于救护车和拉夫的脊背都为之颤抖。

擎天柱的一只大手沿着救护车机体的一侧抚摸，而他的另一只手肘负责支撑起整个上半身的重量。医生发出绝望的声音，这是一种拉夫以前从未听到过的声音，即使在医生濒临死亡的时候也没有听到过。他想，如果救护车有一个如此特别的人，那么没有什么比加入或离开他们更令人敬畏了。

当擎天柱的手拂过医生的前臂，并最终握住他的手让他们十指相扣时，医生立刻从中得到了安慰。拉夫注意到医生捏了捏那些手指。很显然，两人都在试图压低自己的声音，而拉夫则努力不漏掉任何一个字。

“我需要你。”

“你有我。”

擎天柱开始加快步伐，救护车把他的头雕拉下来，让他们的嘴再次合在一起。救护车的嘴里发出柔弱的呜咽声，这是他永远不会向其他任何人展示的软弱。以及擎天柱是如何安慰他的。

较大的TF松开了他的手让它们钩住救护车的膝盖弯曲处，抬起他的臀部，然后朝他撞去。此时此刻，他们的金属臀部摩擦在一起的声音，可能比救护车的脚最初在地上发出的刮擦声还要大，但他们都太过于沉浸在对方的身体中而没有注意到其他。

随着擎天柱的手无法再支撑自己，他摔倒在救护车身上，他的胸窗玻璃轻轻地碰撞着救护车的方形金属。医生几乎没有在意，他一边呜咽着，一边让他的手回到了擎天柱的肩膀上。

尽管他们的步伐加快了，但任何比自己更大的物体的行动看起来都会显得缓慢而有力；拉夫被他们结合在一起时的优雅迷住了。它强大有力，但又不可思议地细腻，对四千磅重的金属生物来说这几乎是不可能做到的。

擎天柱仍然在注视着救护车的脸，寻找他的情人是否安好的迹象。偶尔，救护车会颤抖或拱起，擎天柱会离开他的嘴唇去亲吻他的脸颊或前额来安抚他。

拉夫似乎感觉到擎天柱在他的耳畔低语着医生的名字，他的声音低沉而沙哑，对于一个一贯能控制自己的TF来说这并不寻常。在那之后，他们两人的动作让拉夫一动不动，屏住呼吸，完全投入。

救护车的背部离开地面弯成一个漂亮的弓形，然后全身剧烈地颤抖起来。在那之后，他似乎控制住了自己，他疯狂地向上翘起臀部，脚在擎天柱的手中颤抖。那个体型更大的TF以同样的力量达到了自己的高潮，他撞进救护车的身体，把脸埋在他的颈弯里。他们都被自己在其他地方永远不会发出的声音呛住了，然后他们慢了下来，互相拥抱在一起。

擎天柱把救护车颤抖的腿放到地上，救护车从对方的肩膀上收回了他的拥抱。医生又一次把他的手移到擎天柱的脸上，用手指抚摸着他的脸颊，然后他们都笑了起来。

拉夫慢慢地、小心地从门口退了出去。如果他再逗留下去，就会有被发现的危险。年轻人踮起脚尖，小心翼翼地不让自己发出任何声音，他又回到了自己的床垫上，在床垫和被子之间来回滚动。

他所目睹的，他所掌握的这个关于擎天柱和救护车之间关系的新信息，让他感到异常地温暖。这很合理。这对他们来说很好，他很高兴他们能拥有彼此。

拉夫永远不会向任何人透露他所目睹的一切。像这样的秘密一旦被降格为文字，就失去了意义。他明白，他所看到的不仅仅是性——而是以最纯粹的形式存在的爱，由两个有着深不可测的交织历史的人共同创造和分享。这是在现代发生的古老恋人之间的古老行为......经过这么漫长的时间之后，他们仍然紧密地结合在一起。

尽管擎天柱和救护车在这个繁忙的世界中为寻找和平而进行着无止境的探索，但知道他们仍然可以很容易地找到彼此，这让他感到很欣慰。

拉夫接受了这个发光的幸福，并一直在他的脑海中想着它，直到睡着。

END.


End file.
